River Ayr
by krisyian
Summary: The tournament was over, and Gwenllian is paranoid. Unknown to her, the moment she attacked an old lady from the library, she changed her entire future. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, Female Harry, OOC characters, AU,


**Summary:** The tournament was over, and Gwenllian is paranoid. Unknown to her, the moment she attacked an old lady from the library, she changed her entire future. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, Female Harry, OOC characters, AU.

 **Parings:** Sirius/Remus, Hermione/Ron, Gwen/?

 **Disclaimer:** Hey! I just wanted to mention I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter (crying inside) but I do own Gwen and any other OC I have in this story. I take full claim of this idea seeing as it originated from my head.

 **Cheerios:** Just wanted to mention, I have hidden some clues in my prologue, read carefully fan girls and fanboys (if you exist)

* * *

 **July 5th 1995**

* * *

No one paid attention to the hooded figure who had entered the library. Not one single person. They all paid no heed to her, not the sweet old lady who sat in the corner reading some cheesy romance novel, not the janitor who scrubbed at a coffee stain left by some careless teenager, even the librarians hadn't noticed her. But then again, who did?

In all honesty, she was surprised. The police she had past on her way to the library hadn't stopped her. She wasn't invisible, she wasn't blending into the crowd, quite the opposite actually. She had worn a oversized burgundy hoodie with the hood flipped up along with her old fraying jeans. She was bound to catch someone's attention, not that she wanted to.

Yes, believe it or not, Gwenllian Potter didn't want someone's attention. What a shock to Snape that may be.

Beneath her hood Gwen closed her eyes as her steps came to a halting stop by the Romance book shelf. She needed to clear her mind of school, that was over now. It was summer time and she needed to forgot about school and that stupid tournament.

Gwen realised the old lady had left her corner and was headed in her direction, panicked, Gwen rested her eyes on the shelves that contained chessy and _fictional_ romances. She never did she the point of them. Sure she believed in love, true love, but in these books it was almost the same thing. There are two people (sometimes three) who fall in love, someone does something, the other gets hurt and in the end they all live happily ever after.

The shelf seem to stare back at her, all the men and women on the covers smiling happily at each other was enough to make Gwen want to turn away. It was as if it was taunting her, showing what she never could have, love.

"Are you alright, dear? You've been glaring at the bookshelf for minutes now, planning on setting them on fire?"

Gwen gave a yelp and almost toppled the bookshelf as the old lady from the corner snorted at her own joke.

"Ah, not one with a sense of humor i see." The lady grinned as she held her outstretched hand. "The names Nancy"

Gwen didn't take her hand she just stared uncomfortable at the lady, something was off. "You know you can trust me Gwenllian." Nancy said sincerely.

Nancy didn't seem to notice her mistake, but Gwen did. This situation was similar to the one just weeks before but this time, Gwen knew what to do. She wouldn't stumble or stutter like she did when Professor Moody's imposter knew about the graveyard. Instead she shoved Nancy against the wall and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know who you are, but I sure as hell know, your name is _not_ Nancy." "Nancy" squirmed against the wall and trying to break free. "I'd leave if I were you, and never come back."

As Nancy tried to regain her breath, Gwen flipped her hood up and stalked out of the library.

The person in the shadows didn't know she was so observant, they'd have to be more careful next time, he was almost caught.

* * *

 **I have big plans for my story and I'm really excited. Sorry for this chapter being so short though, but this is only the prologue. And please review and mention if I have any spelling errors!**


End file.
